


In Hindsight

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick Friends Challenge, EllickFriendsChallenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: When Gibbs takes a week vacation, McGee is left being team leader and has had enough of Nick and Ellie’s blatant flirting in front of him.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	In Hindsight

Glancing across the bullpen, McGee groaned for what he swore was the hundredth time that day. Nick was dancing in front of Ellie again but this time she wasn’t trying to hide behind her crossword, she was watching his every move. It was days like this he actually missed the Boss man. 

Upon Jack's insistence, Gibbs had taken a week off and while it was nice being team leader, that meant he also had to put up with the incessant flirting between Nick and Ellie which was even worse than normal since Gibbs wasn’t around to see. 

“Okay, I said you could play your music Nick but could you maybe turn it down a bit? This is an office after all.” Ellie looked at Nick pointedly from where he was standing next to her and he just shrugged, hitting a couple buttons on his phone.

“Alright, it’s turned down.” McGee watched as Nick stopped dancing but didn’t move away, instead sitting on the edge of Ellie’s desk facing her. Rolling his eyes, he went back to work only to be interrupted by a loud giggle coming from Ellie less than a minute later. Whipping his head up, he glared at them with the same look he gave Johnny and Morgan and Ellie winced. 

“Sorry McGee. We’ll get to work, promise.” 

“Thank you.” Taking her word, he refocused on the file in front of him, trying to block them out, when suddenly Nick’s voice reached his ears. 

“Chill B, I was just gonna rustle your hair. I thought it made you smile.” McGee froze momentarily at his words, suddenly taken back over a decade ago - the same words but two different people in a very different situation. Ellie’s voice broke through the memory and he looked up to see Ellie holding Nick’s wrist where it was hovering near her head. 

“Well yeah, usually. But I spent a lot of time on it this morning.” Holding his free hand up, Ellie let go of his wrist and he slowly backed away, this time going to sit on the cabinet behind her desk. Finally McGee had enough. 

“You two.” He said as he stood and pointed at them, feeling more like their father than Senior Field Agent. “I can’t watch four more years of this! I did it with Tony and Ziva and I can’t go through that with you two. You need to tell each other how you feel before you can’t anymore.” A shadow crossed his face momentarily before he shook the thought away. “Forget Rule 12. Think of how happy you two could be together if you just acted on the feelings that are clearly there. I don’t want you to have any regrets so please, just get it together already!” The bullpen was quiet for a moment as Ellie and Nick stared at him, eyes wide, and he was thankful that most of the floor had already gone home so they didn’t hear his little outburst. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at the clock before tilting his head toward the elevator. “Get out of here for the night. We can pick back up in the morning.” 

Still in shock, Nick moved robotically to grab his and Ellie’s bags, leading her to the elevator with a hand hovering over her back as McGee mumbled something about needing a Nutter Butter as he went in the direction of the breakroom. Once in the elevator, the partners were quiet for a moment before Nick looked over at Ellie. 

“So uh, McGee seems to think you’re in love with me…” Her head whipped around, wanting to laugh at the amused expression on his face but knowing she couldn’t. 

“Well, he didn’t say those words exactly.” He started to talk when she suddenly flipped the elevator switch and stepped closer to him. “But uh, what would you say if I told you he would’ve been right?” She bit her lip nervously, awaiting what she was sure to be a rejection. For him to say he cared about her but not in that way. Still looking at the floor, his feet came into her view and she looked up, seeing him standing less than a foot from her. His hand came up to cup her cheek and she sucked in a breath. 

“Then I would say that I love you too.”

“R-really?” 

“Yes really El. I love you.” 

“I love you too Nick.” Whatever else she was going to say was wiped away as he tilted her chin and brought his lips to hers. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer to her as one of his hands travelled to the back of her head, pulling gently on her hair. Nick pulled back first, pressing one last kiss to her lips before setting the elevator back in motion. Ellie couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as he wrapped an arm around her waist, walking out to their cars. 

“So, what do you say to going out tonight?”

“What’re you thinking, meet for sushi?” Stopping at her car, Nick pulled her against him, staring into her eyes. 

“Actually, I was thinking we could go home, get changed, and I could pick you up. You know, like an actual date.” 

“An actual date huh? That sounds amazing.” Leaning up, she kissed him lightly before pushing off his chest and opening her door.

“Pick you up at 8:00?” 

“Perfect.” He started to walk away when she called out to him, stopping him in his tracks. “Oh and uh, Nick. I wouldn’t mind if you broke out the suit from McGee’s wedding.” She sent him a smirk, closing her door and driving away before he could respond. 

Nick’s mouth had dropped open at her words and he smiled, watching her drive away before shaking his head and walking to his car. Ellie Bishop never failed to surprise him. 

Walking into work the next morning hand-in-hand, they looked over to see McGee smiling widely at them. He may not have been able to help his friends back then, but at least he was able to give Nick and Ellie the push they needed. It was worth Gibbs' potential wrath to see his friends happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> A few Tiva scenes mirrored in this fic:  
> The scene where Nick goes to ruffle Ellie’s hair inspired by the season 5 episode Recoil and the scene in the elevator where Nick says “McGee thinks you’re in love with me” is from the season 4 episode Twisted Sister. And then the kiss is partially inspired by Past, Present, Future.


End file.
